


An Ace And A Bi Walk Into A Healthy Relationship

by Tomhollandsfandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomhollandsfandom/pseuds/Tomhollandsfandom
Summary: Cas comes out as Asexual and Sam gets everyone to help support and surprise Cas.





	1. Chapter 1

I was rushing around, rushing to finish my surprise for Cas. I have been acting suspicious for the past two weeks as I tried to keep this surprise, well a surprise.   
  
I've been asking a lot of people for help, and today was the day everything went into motion. Jack and Cas were out shopping, while everything got put up.   
  
When Cas came out to me as asexual, I knew I had to do something special for him. He admitted he felt like it made our relationship, incomplete, which was utter bullshit. Sex doesn't make a relationship official or anything. So to show him I love him, and accept him. I decided to pride out our room.   
  
I ordered three flags, the bi, ace and gay flag. I sewed together the ace and bi, and cut the gay flag into a heart. I then sewed it in the middle of the two.   
  
I was now setting it up above our bed, and Dean came in with stencils and paint. He painted "You'll bee what you'll bee." on Castiel's side of the room. While I painted the bees alongside it.   
  
Charlie set up the sign that looked like AC/DC except the D was replaced with a B. It had the ace flag and bi flag colors on the respective sides with a lighting bolt separating AC and BC. Dean had found it online, the design, and said it was his mission to get that in my room.   
  
Jody was setting up pictures of all of us, they were all Polaroids, except for the one in the middle, it's a photo of me and Cas cuddling on the couch kissing. No one will tell me who took the photo, my suspicion is Dean, no matter, I love it. It's a bit bigger than the rest.   
  
I gave Cas a bee plushy that said, "Bee mine?" on the side of it, for Valentine's day, and set it next to the Moose plushy Cas got me. It said, "It moose be love." on the back of it, that was gifted to me on my birthday. I set them next to each other on our dresser, we usually have them in the closet, but I liked them better in sight.   
  
When I left the room and came back, I saw "Sastiel" painted on the door, I didn't have enough time to remove it, it looked like Claire's handwriting.   
  
Jack sent a text saying they were coming back, we cleaned up all the spare supplies, I put them in the archives for the moment. Later I can store them in a more permanent setting.   
  
I was getting nervous as I waited. I was sure Cas would like the surprise, but how could I be sure? I paced around the room until I heard the door handle open.   
  
"Sam, someone wrote on our door-" Cas looked around the room, slowly walking in. He was looking at each of the new additions with wonder, and hopefully awe.   
  
"Do you like it?" I asked pulling him out of his thoughts, he looked back at me surprised, and instead of a verbal answer, he pulled me down by my shirt and kissed me.   
  
"I'll take that as a yes." I panted when we pulled away, Cas smiled and hugged me.   
  
"Who helped?" He asked recognizing Dean's handwriting on the wall. I listed off everyone and he smiled even bigger. I went around the room explain explaining who did what, and whose ideas were whose.   
  
He picked up the bee plushy and smiled at me, at that exact moment a flash went off. We looked at the door and saw everyone pretending they just happened to be near our door.   
  
Dean was the first to waltz in, they soon followed Dean's lead. Cas thanked everyone individually, I was happy to see him getting the support he deserves.   
  
As everyone else talked about the room, or how "adorable" we were, Cas and I were looking at the Polaroid photos. We appreciated them, but were perplexed by how they got the photos.   
  
We eventually got everyone out of our room when everyone got hungry. They went out to eat at a nearby diner, Jack handed me a salad on his way out. It was big enough for me and Cas to share if he wanted any.   
  
We did end up enjoying it, while watching an episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S, I couldn't tell you what episode we watched. I was transfixed on Castiel's reactions, I never understood his fascination with watching others until I started to watch Castiel.   
  
I might not be able to tell you about the shows we watch together, but I can tell you about the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles and laughs.   
  
I can tell you about all his little commentary that he voices out, not really for a reply back, just to voice his appreciation or frustration.   
  
I could tell you about how he slowly relaxes into my shoulder as the episode progresses, or how every once in a while, during boring parts, he'll look away from the screen to give me a quick kiss.   
  
Or how his fingers end up laced with mine, I could go on about those things, but I don't pay attention to the episodes, they're just not as entertaining as Cas.   
  
He paused it after we were finished with our food, and looked into my eyes. Before we were together, I hated when he would make eye contact, it was just so much pressure. They were full of power, and I always felt intimidated by them. Now, I love seeing the softness he has in his eyes, the emotion they hold. I could zone out and just look into them for hours at a time.   
  
As much as I wanted to, I could see he wanted to talk about something, so I resisted the temptation to get lost in them.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked prompting him, since it seemed he didn't know how to start.   
  
"I was worried for a while that after I came out to you, that you were becoming distant. I should've known better." Cas admitted, I snuggled up closer to him. I had a feeling he misread my actions, which was my fault.   
  
"Cas, I didn't mean to make you worry. I love you, and every small things that makes you, you."   
  
"Thank you for not seeing me as broken." Cas said next, which made my heart sink.   
  
"If you're broken, then I'm broken too. Am I broken?" I asked him, he shook his head.   
  
"It's settled, you're perfect the way you are." I whispered, and Cas snuggled in closer. I unpaused the tv, and watched Cas until I fell asleep, it is our nightly ritual after all. 


	2. Acing Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is sort of a prequel, it's when Cas came out to Sam. Then picks up to the previous story.

I've been getting used to mine and Sam's arrangement and was enjoying it quite a bit. That was until Dean brought up sex, well when he alluded to it.   
  
When I first met the Winchesters, and Dean would try to get me laid after finding out I was a virgin, he thought it was an angel thing. He didn't understand why I was resisting all the women he would set me up with, I didn't understand it myself, but over the years, I've come to realize that I don't like sex.   
  
I don't have a sex drive like the Winchesters, or anyone around us. I've learned I'm not absolutely appalled by it, I just would rather not participate in any sort of sexual activities if possible.   
  
While I know this and have had time to accept this, I have yet had the opportunity to tell Sam. When Dean teased us about making it "official" I panicked.   
  
I researched this topic plenty of times, and have been disappointed several times. In order to try and encourage myself to tell Sam, I read different stories of people coming out. It didn't encourage me, and it saddened me by the end of it. Several people had partners leave them, called them liars, etc. It left me feeling even more hopeless.   
  
While I know Sam, and I know how kind he is, it didn't soothe me. We have a pretty strong foundation, but what if he ends up wanting more? What will he do if I can't provide it? Would I just go with it to please Sam? I wouldn't be the first asexual to do that for a partner, but it doesn't leave me with a good feeling. I doubt Sam would, a ration part of me knows that but do I know Sam as well as I think I do?  
  
Regardless of what I know about Sam, my anxiety to tell him just worsened over the next few weeks. He never made any advances, but my mind was on high alert with every kiss or touch that I didn't initiate. Sam seemed to notice and he hesitated to do anything, looking upset not at me, but at himself. No doubt thinking he had somehow messed up.   
  
I pushed away my negative thoughts and decided I had to tell him. If Sam didn't accept this part of me, he wasn't who I thought he was. I settled into the bedroom first and waited for him to come in.   
  
I was thinking of the best way to tell him, but it was difficult, should I be blunt? What if he takes it the wrong way? What if our relationship isn't ever official because of this?   
  
During this time, I got so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear Sam enter the room. His hair was still wet from his shower, and he threw his dirty clothes in the hamper. I was pulled out of my thoughts when he cleared his throat, I noticed he wasn't getting in bed.   
  
"Cas, we need to talk." He pulled out one of our research chairs before sitting down, spacing himself away from the bed.   
  
"Now before you say anything, I just want to say I'm sorry. After everything with Lucifer, I should've been more careful and clear with consent. Out of all people, I should know that. Even with you setting the pace, I can tell you're uncomfortable. I'll understand if you want to break things off." Sam finished staring at the ground now. I didn't mean to, but I started to laugh. All the stress just flowed out into my laughs, and my breathless "sorry's".   
  
It was a moment before I calmed down, and Sam looked confused, a bit hurt, but overall confused.   
  
"Sam, I assure you, I am not laughing at you. I've been really stressed for weeks because, well because I have something really important to tell you." I started, and moved closer to Sam, nerves now gone.   
  
"Do you remember a few weeks back when Dean joked about us needing to make our relationship" official" by via sex?" I asked Sam, who nodded slightly, obviously trying to remember the exact conversation and the correlation.   
  
"Well, I panicked, a lot. And I was worried that you were going to break up with me after I told you, I don't want to have sex. Not just with you, I don't want to have sex with anyone, I'm asexual. I didn't know how to tell you, I was nervous, not because I think lowly of you or anything, I just know our relationship won't ever be " official". It'll always be missing the part of the puzzle, and I can't give you that piece because I don't have it." I confessed, and he looked relieved oddly enough.   
  
"Cas, I think I love you even more. I've never really brought up sex because I've never had the big of a sex drive myself, not only that but Lucifer messed with my head pretty badly. Sometimes I am completely disgusted by the idea of it, not all the time, just on certain days. So this actually kind of takes a lot of pressure off of me." Sam admitted, grinning at me. I smiled back and found myself getting wrapped into my favorite pair of arms.   
  
I pulled back after a minute, and there was still a thought plaguing the rest of them.   
  
"Sam, you still have a sex drive right?" Sam slowly nodded, and I continued on with my thought, "I mean, I could get you off if-" Sam stopped me before I could say anything else.   
  
"No. We just talked about how you don't feel comfortable doing that." Sam said bewildered at the thought.   
  
"It's just, I can't go the full mile, it's the closest our relationship will get to being official. I could help you out to a degree." I said using his time of shock to my advantage.   
  
"Cas, that's just so wrong in so many ways. You wouldn't be getting anything out of it, and I can't say I would be either. I'd be too in my head worried about you. It's not happening. Even if I really needed sex, I have a hand. So no. That's not ever happening. And what do you mean by our relationship not being "official?" I feel like our relationship has been official for quite some time. We don't need to have sex to make it "official." A relationship is a puzzle, I'll agree with that, but we're not missing a piece. I don't know what the puzzle looks like complete just yet, but I am certain sex isn't a part of it." Sam explained and I didn't know what to say. Sam read me well enough to get off his chair and held me as I cried into his chest.   
  
A huge weight was lifted off, and I felt so grateful to have Sam. He was able to shut up every negative thought I've been having, and replaced them with positive ones.   
  
Sam likes to sleep with one arm draped around my torso, sometimes his head will rest on my chest, or he'll just cuddle into my side. That night I was the one who cuddled into his side, and I stayed there with my eyes closed. I can't go into a dream state, but I can rest my eyes and listen to Sam's breathing as a nice, soothing background noise.   
  
I felt happy for a while until Sam started to distance himself. He kept saying he was researching, and he didn't need help, he would be in bed shortly. I at first assumed he was taking care of certain needs, but it didn't make sense to do so in the library.   
  
He was also on his phone quite a bit and was talking to Dean a lot more. I didn't mind it at first, but I felt like I was being distanced slowly out of the family.   
  
It didn't help that he would get jumpy when I was near and he got a notification. It was draining me more than I thought it would. The only time I felt like I had his attention was at night. He still watched me as I watched my shows, and I appreciated every second of it, knowing that once he got up, he would be distant again.   
  
When Jack asked to go shopping for new clothes I jumped at the opportunity. At least I still had Jack, he was still my silver lining.   
  
Yet, I noticed he was antsy while we shopped. It reminded me of Sam's behavior, which was souring my mood.  
  
I did my best to ignore my thoughts and focus on our task, shopping. It took us a while to figure out his sizes, and what he needed. It didn't help that he would stop to check his phone every five minutes.   
  
By the time we finally finished shopping, I felt just as drained as I would have at home. I was close to letting Jack drive. I decided against it when I saw how "well" he pushed our shopping cart.   
  
I noticed on our way to the register Jack picked up salad ingredients, they were all of Sam's favorite ingredients. Odd. Perhaps Sam's lectures are working, or he wants to bribe Sam. Either one.  
  
When we got home Jack ran ahead of me, leaving everything except the salad. I rolled my eyes as I collected the new wardrobe. I started my way to Jack's room, he came out of his room looking panicked and took his clothes away from me. Letting out a quick "Thanks, Dad!" before slamming his door behind him.   
  
I was about to head to the library when I saw Sam's door, it had writing on it, was Sam aware of that?   
  
I opened the door, already knowing Sam was in there since the library was empty, so was the kitchen.   
  
"Sam, someone wrote on our door-" I felt very confused walking in. Sam had obviously been pacing, and our room was different.   
  
From paintings, to polaroid photos, and things in between, it was amazing. I was admiring the handiwork when Sam brought me back to the present.   
  
"Do you like it?" I knew I didn't have the right words to express my gratitude for everything, actions would have to do. I pulled him down for a kiss by his shirt, happy to have him melt into it.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Sam had panted, I couldn't help but smile and pull him into a hug.   
  
"Who helped?" I knew the difference between Sam's and Dean's handiwork, and I am 99% sure the handwriting on the door belonged to Claire.   
  
I had a dumb smile on my face, similar to Sam, as he explained everything in our room.   
  
Dean had painted "You'll bee what you'll bee." and Sam had painted two bees next to it. They were quite adorable, painted in a more cartoon style than a realistic one.   
  
I loved all the new additions, the flags, the pictures, but what caught my attention was the bee and moose plushies. They were in our closest last time I checked, I picked up the bee and smiled fondly at it. Sam was a nervous wreck trying to hand it to me, I had a similar experience when handing him the moose plushy.  
  
I noticed the footsteps near the door, it wasn't surprising to me that a flash went off, it was more shocking to Sam. Dean walked in, the rest of our family took it as an invitation to walk in as well.   
  
I wondered over to the photos, curious what moments they've captured. I heard all their comments about Sam and me being "adorable." I brushed them off as I discussed with Sam how strange it was seeing this many photos of us when we thought no one else was around.   
  
As much as I loved everyone in the room, I was happy to see them leave, I wanted to spend time with Sam without a crowd.   
  
Before they went out to eat, Jack handed us a salad before he had made his way back out of the room.   
  
Sam and I settled into our bed and I decided to try the salad. Sam put on F.R.I.E.N.D.S for me, before turning his attention to me. I enjoyed everything; however, I felt stupid for not trusting Sam. For thinking, he was trying to get rid of me.   
  
I had ended up relaxing into his shoulder and lacing his free hand with mine at some point of the episode.   
  
After finishing our salad, I paused the show, I wasn't paying much attention to the episode anyways.   
  
I locked my eyes with him, searching for a way to start my gratitude. Sam seemed to pick up on it after a moment of silence.   
  
"What's the matter?" He asked I sighed and rubbed my thumb against his own.   
  
"I was worried for a while after I came out to you, that you were becoming distant. I should've known better." I voiced, Sam set aside the food and snuggled closer to me.   
  
"Cas, I didn't mean to make you worry. I love you, and every small thing that makes you, you." Sam clarified, I felt myself getting overwhelmed with appreciation for him once again.   
  
"Thank you for not seeing me as broken," I whispered honestly. I can't imagine seeing myself as anything but broken.   
  
"If you're broken, then I'm broken too. Am I broken?" I knew damn well what Sam was doing, and was glad he was. If there's something that we both struggle with, it's self-worth. I shook my head at his question and received a kiss on my head.   
  
"It's settled, you're perfect the way you are," Sam whispered softly as I closed the little distance we had between us before unpausing the tv. I smiled as I heard his breathing even out, I gave him a few more minutes before turning off the night with my grace. I also shut off the tv and watched over Sam, hoping for no nightmares tonight, I was blessed with lazy smiles and mumbled: "love you more's." Which I would whisper back, I don't know the exact moment I fell for him, perhaps our first meeting, or soon after it, all I know is I'm glad I did. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any mistakes, let me know, any feedback is appreciated and welcomed.


End file.
